Fuego de noche, nieve de dia
by 3llis Cullen Black
Summary: Alice y bella son dos primas que son llevadas a un psiquiatrico por razones diferentes. lee y descubre cuales. BXE AXJ CORREGIDO Y EDITADO EL TERCER CAPITULO.
1. Alice

**Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió despues de ver un video y al fic le puse el mismo nombre :-P**

**espero que les guste **

**

* * *

**

**Fuego De Noche y nieve de día **

"**Alice"**

**- **YA DIJE QUE NO, Y NO ME OBLIGARAS -

- O si que lo aras, tu prima ha accedido a hacerlo así que porque tu no-

Se oían estruendosos gritos a través de una gran puerta de caoba, esta era la ya muy común discusión entre la Sra. Katherine Brandon y su hija Alice Brandon pero como ya he dicho eran ya tan comunes esta discusiones que nadie en la enorme mansión en donde vivían se inmutaba.

- Y SOLO PORQUE LA ESTUPIDA DE MI PRIMA ACCEDIO A HACERLO CREES QUE LO LOGRARAS CONMIGO PUES FIJATE QUE NO- Decía sumamente molesta la joven

-Tu prima sabe bien lo que le conviene, por eso accedió, ademas no tiene nada de malo James es un joven muy educado y esta a tu altura- contraatacaba la sra. Brandon

La joven solo respiro hondo y profundo y encaro a su ya muy molesta madre

- No porque TU lo digas y creas que es lo correcto lo are, no me casare sin amor y mucho menos con una persona tan irritable como lo es James ademas, he visto que si me caso seré infeliz que no lo comprendes- Decía una cada vez mas desesperada Alice

- y ahí vas de nuevo con la estupidez de las visiones, no crees que ya estas demasiado grandecita para crear ese tipo de absurdas escusas-

- No es escusa es verdad lo juro , porque no me crees?¡¡- decía Alice a punto de llorar, ya se veian sus ojos cristalinos.

-Sabes que olvídalo, ya no te preguntare si quieras, es un hecho el 3 meses te casas con James y se acabo la discusión, y ya basta de decir estupideces tan grandes como eso de las visiones- con eso ultimo la Sra. Brandon salio del cuarto de su hija sintiéndose plenamente convencida que su hija se lo agradecería algún día.

Mientras tanto una dentro de la habitacion se quedaba una Alice destrozada y molesta

-PORQUEE¡¡¡¡¡¡- Grito aventando una estatuilla de mármol que estaba en su tocador , este fue a dar a un espejo que quedo hecho trisas en el suelo, al igual que había quedado su corazón.

Mientras tanto el una mansión no muy lejana a la de los Brandon se encontraba Isabella Swan, prima de Alice, a ella al igual que a su prima le habían arreglado un matrimonio, pero debido a el caracter docil y amable de Isabella ella habia aceptado a la primera, ya que no queria hacer enojar a su padre, ni a su madre. pero su historia se las contare en otra ocasión solo hay que saber esperar


	2. Bella

**Ok este es el 2do capitulo de esta historia y pues tampoco sera muy largo debido a que estos dos primeros capítulos son como un prologo asi que espoero que les guste besos**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad si no de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si es miia disfrutenlaa**

* * *

**Fuego de noche, nieve de dia**

**"Bella"**

Anteriormente les contaba la historia de Alice una chica obligada a renunciar a encontrar el verdadero amor y casarse por conveniencia con James, pero ella no era la única a la que se le privo de este maravilloso sueño, Isabella Swan prima de Alice también fue privada de aquello, pero ella a deferencia de su prima Alice acepto sin reclamos, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, mas sin embargo ella a diferencia de Alice tenia a alguien para defenderla y este era su hermano mayor Emmett, el sustentaba que era injusto lo que le hacían a su hermana, ya que el se había casado con la mujer que amaba.

En este momento Isabella o "Bella" como prefería que la llamaran, estaba como0 todas las noches contemplando la luna a través de su ventana y soñaba con lo hermoso que hubiera sido encontrar a su verdadero amor como lo hacían las heroínas de los libros que a ella la fascinaban, en ese momento fue interrumpida por alguien que había tocado a su puerta.

-Adelante- contesto al momento, mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que la había traicionado al salir.

-Que haces enana, ya deberias estar dormida, no es hora para que una niña este despierta- dijo su enorme hermano con ese sentido del humor que lo caracterizaba

-Emmett ya no soy una niña, ya casi cumplo los 20- respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa

-Pues es que, para mi siempre seras una niña, pero que te pasa te noto algo... triste-

- No es nada, no te preocupes, solo tonterías- respondió la joven tratando de que su voz no sonara cortada.

- Bell's quizás a mis papas los engañes, pero a mi nunca lo aras que ¿te pasa? o a caso ya no me tienes confianza- le contesto el enorme muchacho tratando de sonar calmado, pues el intuía que le pasaba pero quería que ella se lo confesara de su propia boca

- pfff esta bien, te lo diré, es que- dudo un poco ya que no quiera parecer una caprichosa, pero sabia que su hermano nunca la juzgaría asi que decidió decirle

- Pues es que me tiene algo inquieta el compromiso, se que sonara algo egoísta, pero no es lo que quiero para mi, yo quiero enamorarme, encontrar a el hombre de mi vida y.. y simplemente ser feliz- en ese momento ya no pudo mas y hecho a llorar en lo9s brazos de su Hermano

-Bella, yo siempre , escúchame siempre estaré apoyándote, y créeme que soy el primero en interponerme en ese compromiso, mas sin embargo si tu no haces nada por impedirlo yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo algo triste al ver a su pequeña hermana tan destrozada, pero quien no lo estaría cunado le han arrebatado sus sueños.

-¿Pero que puedo hacer?-

-Fácil Bell's, revelarte, dile nuestros padres que no quieres casarte y que te parece una idea absurda lo que tratan de hacer- dijo un triste y desesperado Emmett al ver a su hermana tan triste y confundida.

- Pero eso seria desobedecerles y Emmett yo nunca lo he hecho, ademas ....tengo miedo, miedo a que me odien por no querer acatar sus ordenes, miedo a ser la hija que los decepcione, miedo a que me traten igual que tía Katherine trata a Alice-

-Pero Bell's Alice solo defiende lo que cree, eso es admirable, y que mas da que no seas la hija perfecta, nadie lo es y si mis padres te llagan a odiar por defender tus ideales serian unos idiotas, auque sean mis padres también-

-Emmett es que .. no es tan sencillo-

-Pero claro que lo es, solo es cuestión de que te decidas, ademas, no quiero que ese remedo de "Ken" sea de mi familia, de solo imaginármelo me da un " no se que "-

La joven sonrió ante el gracioso comentario de su hermano

-Bell's solo piénsalo, la decisión esta en tus manos, pero ten en cuenta que decidas lo que decidas, yo siempre te apoyare aunque no este plenamente de acuerdo-

-Gracias, te amo hermano, no se que aria sin ti-

bella se tiro en brazos de su hermano y lo estrecho fuertemente

- Pues lo mismo me pregunto ya jajaja, te amo enana nunca lo olvides, ahora es mejor que descanses, ya que tienes que meditar tu desiscion, buenas noches niña- Emmett beso a su hermana en la frente y se retiro a su habitación

La joven volvio a mirar a la luna y suspiro.

De nuevo en la mansión de los Brandon, Alice dormía plácidamente pero fue despertada por una visión en ella se veia a si misma vestida de blanco en una cuarto que al igual que ella estaba pintado de blanco, pero en vez de verse triste y desdeperada se veia ¿feliz? pero depues encontro el porque de esa felicidad, era un angel de cabellos dorados pero eso fue todo.

- ¿Quien sera? y ¿porque estaba yo ahí?, necesito saberlo y lo investigare aun que me lleve toda mi existencia, ahora tengo 2 objetivos, impedir ese absurdo matrimonio que mi madre me impuso y encontrar a ese ángel de cabellos dorados- dijo una decidida Alice

Lo que no sabia Alice es que no estaba sola y que en la sombras alguien la escuchaba

- "Ja, esa mocosa si que esta loca, ya ahora hasta habla sola, pero esto debe saberlo la Sra. Katherine, ella no merece todo lo que tiene pero con esto lograre que la encierren"- pensó la desconocida de las sombras, pero si quieren descubrir quien es la que se oculta en las sombras, tendran que esperar, ya saben solo es cuestión de tener paciencia.

* * *

**Ok este ha sido un capitulo mas ahora sabemos mas de estas 2 enigmáticas primas sigan leyendo y plis **

**dejen reviews para que sepa que les gusto, y si quieren dejen sugerenci de que les gustaria que pasara **

**ok besos **

**atte. Elllis Cullen Black **


	3. Alice y Bella EDITADO

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Regresa Ellis para retomar esta bella historia que dejé inconclusa. Pero para que todo comienzo sea bueno, este tercer capítulo que les dejó es una edición del primero y del segundo, porque me dí cuenta que tenían unos errores de ortografía fatales. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews. Espero que les guste. Besitos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

* * *

**Fuego de noche, Nieve de Día**

**Alice**

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡No me obligarás!

- ¡Oh! Sí que lo harás, tu prima ha accedido a hacerlo así que tú también deberás hacerlo.

Se oían estruendosos gritos a través de una gran puerta de caoba.

Esta era la ya muy común discusión entre la Sra. Katherine Brandon y su hija Alice pero como ya he mencionado, eran tan comunes que nadie en la enorme mansión en donde vivían se inmutaba.

- Y solo porque la estúpida de mi prima ha dicho que sí, ¿Crees que lo lograras conmigo? Estas muy equivocada- Decía sumamente molesta la joven

-Tu prima sabe bien lo que le conviene, por eso accedió, además no tiene nada de malo, James es un joven muy educado y está a tu altura- contratacaba la Sra. Brandon.

Alice solo respiro profundo y encaro a su molesta madre.

- No porque tú lo digas y creas que es lo correcto lo haré, no me casare sin amor y mucho menos con una persona tan irritable como lo es James; además, he _visto_ que si me caso seré infeliz que no lo comprendes- Decía cada vez más desesperada la joven.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo con la estupidez de las visiones, no crees que ya estas grandecita para crear ese tipo de absurdas excusas.

-¡No es una excusa! ¡Es verdad, lo juro! ¿Por qué no me crees?- decía Alice a punto de llorar, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Ya no te preguntaré si quieres. Es un hecho. En tres meses te casas con James y se acabó la discusión. Y ya basta de decir locuras de visiones, me avergüenzas hija.

Con eso último la Sra. Brandon salió del cuarto de su hija sintiéndose plenamente convencida que ella se lo agradecería algún día.

Mientras tanto una dentro de la habitación se quedaba una Alice destrozada y molesta.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Gritó aventando una estatuilla de mármol que estaba en su tocador, este fue a dar a un espejo que quedó hecho trizas en el suelo, al igual que había quedado su corazón.

No muy lejos de allí, en una mansión igual de esplendorosa, se encontraba Isabella Swan, prima de Alice. A ella al igual que su prima le habían arreglado un matrimonio, pero debido al carácter dócil y amable de la joven, había aceptado a la primera, ya que no quería hacer enojar a su madre y muchos menos a su padre.

* * *

**Bella**

Anteriormente les contaba la historia de Alice, una chica obligada a renunciar a encontrar el verdadero amor y casarse por conveniencia con James, pero ella no era la única a la que se le privó de este maravilloso sueño.

Isabella Swan, prima de Alice también fue privada, pero ella a diferencia de su prima, acepto sin reclamos a pesar de no estar de acuerdo; sin embargo, Isabella tenía a alguien para defenderla y este era su hermano mayor Emmett.

El joven sustentaba que era injusto lo que le hacían a su hermana, pues él se había casado con la mujer que amaba.

En ese momento Isabella o "Bella" como prefería que la llamaran, estaba como todas las noches contemplando la luna a través de su ventana y soñaba con lo hermoso que hubiera sido encontrar a su verdadero amor como lo hacían las heroínas de los libros que a ella la fascinaban, en ese momento fue interrumpida por alguien que había tocado a su puerta.

-Adelante- contestó al momento, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima delicada y traicionera.

-¿Qué haces enana? Ya deberías estar dormida, no es hora para que una niña esté despierta- Dijo su enorme hermano con un sentido del humor infantil.

-Emmett ya no soy una niña, ya casi tengo 20 años- respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues es que para mí siempre serás una niña, pero ¿Qué te pasa? te noto algo... triste.

- No es nada, no te preocupes, solo tonterías- respondió Bella tratando de que su voz no sonara cortada.

- Hermanita, quizás a mis papas los engañes, pero conmigo nunca lo harás. ¿Qué te pasa? acaso ya no me tienes confianza- le preguntó el muchacho tratando de sonar calmado.

El ya intuía que le pasaba a Isabella, pero esperaba que ella se lo confesara de su propia boca.

- Está bien te lo diré. Es que…- dudó un poco ya que no quiera parecer una caprichosa, pero sabía que su hermano nunca la juzgaría así que decidió decirle

- Es que me tiene algo inquieta el compromiso, sé que sonara algo egoísta, pero no es lo que quiero para mí, yo quiero enamorarme, encontrar al hombre de mi vida y… y simplemente ser feliz- En ese momento ya no pudo más y echó a llorar en los brazos de su hermano

-Bella, yo siempre estaré apoyándote. Y créeme que soy el primero en interponerme en ese compromiso; pero si tu no haces nada por impedirlo yo tampoco puedo- dijo algo triste al ver a su hermanita tan destrozada.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

-Fácil Bella. Revelarte. Dile nuestros padres que no quieres casarte y que te parece una idea absurda lo que tratan de hacer- dijo un triste y desesperado Emmett al ver a su hermana tan triste y confundida.

-Pero eso sería desobedecerles Emmett. Yo nunca lo he hecho, además tengo miedo, sabes cómo es papá. Tengo miedo a que me odien por no querer acatar sus órdenes, a ser la hija que los decepcione, miedo a que me traten igual que tía Katherine trata a Alice.

-Pero Bella, Alice solo defiende lo que cree, eso es admirable. Qué más da que no seas la hija perfecta, nadie lo es y si mis padres te llegan a odiar por defender tus ideales serían unos idiotas, aunque sean mis padres también.

-Emmett es que… no es tan sencillo.

-Claro que lo es, solo es cuestión de que te decidas, además, no quiero que esa imitación de "Ken" sea de mi familia, de solo imaginármelo me da ganas de vomitar.

La joven sonrió ante el gracioso comentario de su hermano.

-Solo piénsalo nena, la decisión está en tus manos; pero ten en cuenta que decidas lo que decidas, yo siempre te apoyare aunque no esté plenamente de acuerdo.

-Gracias. Te amo hermano, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Bella se tiró en brazos de su hermano y lo estrecho fuertemente.

-Pues lo mismo me pregunto yo. Te amo enana nunca lo olvides, ahora es mejor que descanses, ya que tienes que meditar tu decisión. Buenas noches niña- Emmett beso a su hermana en la frente y se retiró a su habitación.

La joven volvió a mirar a la luna y suspiro.

En la mansión de los Brandon, Alice dormía plácidamente pero fue despertada por una visión.

En ella se veía a si misma vestida de blanco en una cuarto pálido y adornado como para una ceremonia nupcial; pero en vez de verse triste y desesperada se mostraba ¿feliz? Pronto encontró el porqué de esa felicidad: Era un ángel de cabellos dorados… pero eso fue todo. Después despertó.

- ¿Quién será? y ¿porque estaba yo ahí? necesito saberlo y lo descubriré aunque me lleve toda la vida. Ahora tengo dos objetivos: Impedir ese absurdo matrimonio que mi madre me impuso y encontrar a ese ángel de cabellos dorados- dijo una decidida Alice.

Lo que no sabía Alice es que no estaba sola y que en la sombras alguien la escuchaba.

-Esa mocosa sí que está loca, ahora hasta habla sola, pero esto debe saberlo la Sra. Katherine, ella no merece todo lo que tiene pero con esto lograré que la encierren- pensó la desconocida de las sombras.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Verdad que ya se ve diferente. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejor. Besos a todas. =)**


End file.
